Christmas with the Cyniclons
by Sparklefur567
Summary: Tart invites Pudding over to the Cyniclons' new planet for Christmas and Pudding brings her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**BORED…So, new fanfic! This one won't be once a week. It really just depends on how busy I am. TOKYO MEW MEW! My first Kishigo shipping thing and NO OCs in this one (Except parents and crap, ya know. Casey, Stell and her friends aren't gonna be there. Neither are your OCs.) Not sure how this is gonna play out. Meh, I'll figure it out.**

Mint rolled her eyes as she and the Mews stepped out the spaceship. "Can you believe that the Cyniclons actually invited us here for Christmas?" she asked. "I think it's a trap." Pudding shook her head.

"Taru-taru would never trick me na-no-da. Pudding thinks that Mint-oneechan only came on this trip because Zakuro-oneechan would be coming too." said Pudding. Lettuce sighed happily.

"I don't think it's a trap. After all Pai was the one who invited us here." she said. Ichigo shook her head.

"I don't know Lettuce. I'm with Mint on this one. Ryo and Keiichiro weren't even allowed to come." Masha popped out of Ichigo's pocket.

"Cyniclons!" he shouted. "Cyniclons!" Taruto flew over to the Mews and landed a few feet away from them. Pudding smiled widely.

"Taru-taru!" she shouted crashing into him and squeezing the life out of him.

"Pudding." he gasped. "Can't breathe." Pudding immediately let go of him. Taruto gasped for air and shook his head. "Did you bring what I asked for?" he asked.

"Yes na-no-da. Four whole gallons na-no-da." she said. The Mews exchanged glances. Taruto nodded.

"Great." he said. Tart flew up into the air. "Follow me." he said. The Mews walked while Tart flew until they reached a small town. "This way." he said leading them to a house. Ichigo looked around nervously. An entire group of Cyniclons had gathered around them to get a good look. "Don't pay attention to them." said Tart. "They just haven't seen anyone as ugly as you guys." Pudding looked hurt.

"Taru-taru?" she asked. Tart's eyes grew wide.

"Except you Pudding. You're, uh great!" he said quickly. Mint rolled her eyes. They soon reached the house where the three Cyniclons lived. Kisshu opened the door. 

"Merry Christmas Koneko-chan!" he shouted completely ignoring the other girls. Ichigo sighed.

"Oh jeez." she mumbled. Kisshu frowned.

"What?" he asked questioningly. He stared at the Mews. Zakuro coughed. Kisshu's face lit up.  
"Right! I forgot something!" Kish teleported away. Pai stepped out the door.

"Sorry about him, he's just excited." he said. The Mews nodded. "Come in." he said. They all walked into the house and set their bags by the front door.

"So, we're really staying here for a week?" asked Mint. Pai nodded.

"Didn't Tart tell you?" he asked. Zakuro shook her head.

"No, he told Pudding." she said. Tart crossed his arms.

"I didn't want to talk to the rest of them. Especially the old hag." Ichigo clenched her teeth.

"Why you little," she started. Suddenly Kish flew into the room wearing a Santa hat.

"I found it!" he yelled. Ichigo frowned at him completely forgetting her anger at Tart.

"Really Kish?" she asked sarcastically.

"What? I'm trying to be festive." he said. "Isn't that what humans do?" Ichigo looked unimpressed.

"Yea, but it's not working." she said.

"Then how's this?" he asked teleporting in front of her. He then held up a sprig of mistletoe over the both of them. Before she could react Kisshu pulled her close and kissed her right on the mouth. Ichigo broke away from him and gasped. A pinkish light filled the room. Next Kisshu looked down to see a little black kitten with pick eyes staring up at him and hissing with fury. Kisshu picked up Ichigo-cat by the scruff of her neck, minding the claws and stared at her. "Koneko-chan." he said. "You're adorable." Ichigo-cat wriggled out of his hands. She fell to the floor and ran upstairs. Pai sighed.

"Why do you have to do that Kish?" he asked. Kisshu grinned and tossed the mistletoe at his brother.

"Never mind that." he said. He floated towards the door and slid it open. "I'm going out." he said. "Don't wait for me." He flew out and slid the door shut. Mint frowned.

"What does he mean don't wait for him?" she asked. Tart grinned.

"It means we can eat." He turned. "Pai do we have any Ramen?" he asked. Pai nodded.

"Do any of you know how to cook?" asked Pai.

"What?" asked Mint. Tart smiled.

"Pai's a disaster in the kitchen, I'm ten, so the only person who can cook is Kisshu but he's out." Tart explained. Lettuce smiled.

"I can teach you how." she said. Pai scratched his head.

"Alright then." he replied.  
**Insert line here.**

Upstairs Ichigo-cat ran to the first room she could find with the door open. She hoped onto the bed and hid underneath the pillow. After a few minutes she jumped off the bed and looked around. A pair of sais were hanging above the headboard of the bed. Ichigo-cat's eyes grew wide. She was in Kisshu's room. She shook her head. 'maybe I have enough time to look around a bit before he comes back upstairs.' She walked over to the bedside table and put her mouth on the handle of the bottom drawer. She tugged it open and spat. 'Ugh,' she thought. 'What is that taste?' She shook her head and raised her head to look in the drawer. Inside was a picture of a four year old. He had green hair and golden eyes. Ichigo stared at him. 'Kisshu?' she thought. The young Cyniclon child was sitting in the lap of a very pretty woman in her late twenties. The woman had long, flowing black hair and golden eyes. She held Kisshu lovingly. 'That must be his mother.' Ichigo thought. Standing behind the two was a man with short, green hair. He looked more like an older version of Kish. 'And his father.' she thought. She stared at the photo for a long time. Ichigo shook her head. 'I've been in here a while. Kish could come back soon!' She used her face to shut the door and then ran downstairs.

"There you are you old hag." said Tart picking her up and setting her down on the table in front of a bowl. Before Tart could leave Ichigo turned and jumped onto Tart and started licking his face. "Uggh!" shouted Tart pushing her of him. "Gross!" A pink light filled the room again as Ichigo-cat transformed back into a human.

"Finally!" she gasped and wolfed down her Ramen. When she was done she set down the bowl and burped. "Whoever made this, it's good." she said. Everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked. Mint stared at Ichigo.

"You just kissed Tart." she said. Ichigo shrugged.

"I didn't enjoy it. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She paused. "Wait, please tell me Kish isn't here." Taruto grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub his face.

"He's on a walk." he said. Ichigo sighed.

"Good, he won't be back for a while." she said. Kish appeared behind her.

"Hi Koneko-chan." he said.

"Never mind." sighed Ichigo.

"You missed the fun na-no-da." said Pudding. "Ichigo-oneechan kissed Taruto oniichan na-no-da." Kisshu glared at Tart.

"Did she really?" he asked. Tart was standing in the kitchen, still scrubbing his face.

"Hey she licked me! It's not like I asked for it." he said waving his arms. Kish mumbled something unintelligible

**Insert line here**.

"So," said Mint. "Where do we sleep?" she asked. Pai looked at the Mews.

"We have three places here and the rest can stay at our parents. They insisted." he said. Pudding spoke up.

"Can Pudding, Ichigo-oneechan, and Lettuce-oneechan stay here na-no-da?" she asked. Pai shrugged.

"If you want." he said. Tart scowled.

"The old hag has to stay here? Seriously that is the stupides," Kish slapped his hand over Tart's mouth.

"That'd be great." he said. Ichigo frowned.

"In your dreams." she said. Kish sighed.

"It might just have to come to that." Mint sighed as well.

"At least I'll be with oneesama." she mumbled.

**Insert line here.**

"How are you liking the stay so far Ichigo?" asked Lettuce as they got ready for bed in the guest room. Ichigo shook her head.

"I'm not sure. At least you girls are here with me." she said.

"Pudding is just grateful that there were three mattresses in the guest room na-no-da." said Pudding. The three girls laughed.

"By the way," said Lettuce. "What did you bring four gallons of?" she asked.

"Pudding doesn't know what Lettuc-oneechan is talking about na-no-da." said Pudding. Lettuce sighed and turned out the light.

"Goodnight Ichigo, goodnight Pudding." she said.

"Goodnight." said Ichigo.

"Goodnight na-no-da."


	2. The First Prank

**ServerDown 2671: Okay, next chapter.**

**Mint: Thank you for not using our 4Kids names this time.**

**Ichigo: Why did you delete the last fic?**

**ServerDown 2671: I didn't like it.**

**Mint: Why?**

**ServerDown 2671: Stardust felt like a self-insert.**

**Ichigo: Wasn't she?**

**ServerDown 2671: Shut up, besides I'm recreating that fan-fiction to an original story.**

**Mint: Sounds like too much work.**

**ServerDown 2671: It is, Casey is gonna hate me. But I'm still putting the original plot-lines and OCs we came up with in there.**

**Mint: If you ever get to it.**

**ServerDown 2671: Which I probably never will.**

**Mint: Okay, chapter two now?**

**ServerDown 2671: Fine jeez.**

**Ichigo: Review Nya!**

**Mint: Never do that again Ichigo.**

"Pudding," whispered Tart. "Pudding." Pudding rolled over.

"Taru-taru," she murmured. "It's dawn na-no-da." Tart shook her.

"Do you wanna go prank Kisshu or not?" he asked.

Pudding's eyes flew open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then stared at Tart with a serious yet playful expression. "I'll get a gallon, you get a glass na-no-da." she said.

* * *

Pudding and Tart were in the kitchen reviewing their plans. Pudding held up a glass filled with brown liquid. She took a sip. "Mmmh na-no-da." she sighed.

Tart glared at her. "Hey," he said. "Why can't I try?" he asked. Pudding set the glass down.

"You know why na-no-da." she said wiping her mouth. "This is for Kisshu-oniichan and If you drink it the trick is ruined na-no-da." Tart crossed his arms.

"Then why are you drinking it?" he asked.

Lettuce and Ichigo walked down the stairs. Ichigo rubbed her eyes and sat down at the table. Lettuce sat down next to her. Ichigo scratched her side and yawned. "Meerow." she mumbled. Tart stared at her. "What?" she asked. "I do that sometimes." Tart frowned

"I'll go get Kisshu." he said and teleported away. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Who thought it was a good idea to come to the Cyniclons' planet for Christmas?" she asked. Pudding smiled.

"Me na-no-da!" she cheered. Ichigo shook her head.

"I should've just stayed home with Moe and Miwa." she sighed. Pudding jumped over to the table with the glass of brown liquid. Ichigo looked up. "Pudding," she said. "What the hell is that?" Pudding smiled and set the glass on the table.

"Give this to Kisshu-oniichan na-no-da." she said. Ichigo picked up the glass and sniffed the contents.

"Chocolate milk?" she asked. Pudding nodded.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ow! OWCH!" shouted a voice. Ichigo and Lettuce turned. Tart was pulling Kish down the stairs by his left ear. "Alright, alright." he said. "What do you want?" Tart shot Ichigo a look.

"Oh," said Ichigo. She held up the glass. "Try this." she said. Tart let go of Kish's ear as he flew over to Ichigo and took the glass. He sniffed it and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a joke koneko-chan?" he asked. Ichigo shot him a look.

"No, it's just chocolate milk." she said. Kish looked at Tart. Tart smiled and winked at his older brother.

"Oh," he said in realization. He grinned and raised the glass to his lips. "If you insist, Ichigo." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Kish drank the whole beverage in one go. Ichigo crossed her arms.

"Well?" she asked. Kish dropped the glass. Ichigo jumped back as it shattered. "Seriously?" she asked. Kish's eyebrow twitched and a large smile stretched across his face. Tart nudged Pudding.

"Keep watching," he whispered. "It's about to get funny." Kish's pupils dilated. Ichigo waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, Kish?" she asked. "You okay?" Kish's mouth drooped open as he stared at Ichigo.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured. Lettuce looked down at Tart.

"Is he supposed to do that?" she asked. Tart smiled.

"Heh, no." he said.

Suddenly Kish's arms flew open.

"Ichi-chan!" he shouted and jumped for her. Ichigo's ears and tail popped out. She jumped over the green haired teenager flying towards her and ran around the kitchen. She spotted the door leading out of the house and dashed for it. Kish teleported in front of her.

"Where you going Koneko-chan?" he asked playfully. Ichigo made a noise that sounded like a cross between a shriek and a hiss. She jumped backwards and ran upstairs. She glanced backwards. Kish wasn't there. She continued running. She saw Kisshu's room and turned left.

'Not going back there.' she thought. To the left of Kish's room was his older brother Pai's room. She ran into it, slammed the door, tripped and landed flat on her stomach.

"Ahh!" she shouted clutching her foot. "My ankle!" The door flew open. Kish was standing in the doorway, his eyes glowing an electrifying yellow.

"Ichi-go." he said. Pai sat up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" he shouted. "CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO SLEEP?" Ichigo gave Pai a terrified look.

"Help me." she whispered. Kisshu's eyes glistened as he stepped towards Ichigo, Pai's yells seemed to have been unheard. Pai teleported in between Kish and Ichigo and grabbed Kish's ears.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked trying to keep ahold of his anger at being woken up. Kish's crazed expression disappeared and he looked up at his brother with a surprisingly calm face.

"She wanted me to." he said quietly his voice a bit deeper than usual.

"I did not!" Ichigo shouted. Pai let go of Kish's ears and held up his finger for Ichigo's silence, then turned to face her. Kish, sensing the opportunity teleported right behind Ichigo and snaked his hand around her waist.

"Then why did you give me that drink?" he asked with a grin. Pai glared at the two of them, then at Ichigo.

"What did you give him?" Pai asked. Ichigo slapped Kish's arm and looked up at Pai.

"Chocolate milk?" she asked nervously. Pai sighed.

"Sugar," he said. "Do you know what sugar does to Cyniclons?"

Ichigo shook her head. Pai pointed at Kish.

"That, it does that. Just be grateful it isn't much worse." he said. Ichigo shuddered. Pai pulled Kish off of Ichigo and grabbed both their wrists. "Come on." he said and teleported them all downstairs.

"Pudding." growled Ichigo when they arrived. Pai let go of Ichigo's wrist as she attempted to hop across the kitchen floor. She grabbed the table for support. "You never told me that chocolate milk does that kind of stuff to Cyniclons." she said angrily. Pudding frowned.

"Pudding didn't know na-no-da." she lied. Pudding looked at Tart. "Pudding thinks that Taru-taru would tell Pudding something like that na-no-da." Tart raised his hands in the air.

"Hey," he said. "I thought she'd like it." Ichigo glared at him.

"_Like _it?" she asked. "Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you how much I _liked_ it." she threatened. Kish walked up to them and hiccupped.

"Ladies, ladies," he said. "You're both pretty, stop *hic*, bickering." He held his head and sat down on the floor. "The world spinning so fast." He murmured lying down. "The colors." Lettuce pointed at Kish.

"Will he be okay?" she asked. Tart smiled.

"Heh, no." Kish lay on his back.

"Oujisama ni naritai." he said. Pudding raised an eyebrow.

"He wants to be a prince na-no-da?" she asked. Pai sighed.

"He wrote a song, it's a long story."

* * *

"And then," laughed Kiku. "Pai walked up to Ari and said, 'Daddy when I grow up I wanna be like you but with muscles.'" she said. Zakuro smiled.

"I can't imagine him saying anything like that." she chuckled. Kiku nodded.

"Sometimes I miss his quirky side and other times I'm glad that it's only Taruto and Kisshu who are the crazy ones." she said. Zakuro nodded. Mint walked into the room rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake." said Kiku happily and she pulled out a chair for Mint. Mint sat down.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked. Kiku smiled.

"My boys." she said with a sigh. Mint shook her head.

"What was it like raising them?" she asked. "It must've been a nightmare." Kiku nodded.

"You have no idea," she said. "Pai was terrible when he was little." Mint raised an eyebrow. "Taruto and Kisshu were mostly talk with a couple pranks now and then, especially Kisshu. Now Pai," she sighed. "Pai knew people. And he wouldn't just prank people he could get them to do almost anything he wanted."

"Then what happened?" asked Zakuro. Kiku shook her head.

"One day it got him into trouble, serious trouble. He hasn't tried to manipulate anyone since. I don't think he even remembers how." she said sadly. Mint nodded. Ari walked into the room.

"Hun," he said holding up a device. "It's the boys. They say the girls are asking when they are coming over." he said pointing at Mint and Zakuro. Kiku nodded.

"They can go now if they want." she said. Zakuro nodded.

"Yes please." she said.

* * *

Ichigo lay on her mattress in the guest room. "Stupid Tart," she mumbled. "Stupid holiday," She picked up her power pendant and rubbed it with her thumb. "Stupid Kish!" she yelled flinging it across the room. Kish opened the door.

"You called?" he asked. Ichigo jumped up in fear and attempted to run towards her power pendant.

"Gah!" she shouted falling over. She clutched at her ankle. "Mmmh." she moaned. Kish sighed.

"You can't so that with a twisted ankle." he said walking towards her. Ichigo shrunk away. Kish sat down next to her. "Look," he said pointing at his face. "Sober, see?" he asked. Ichigo rolled over.

"I don't care." she said. Kish sighed again.

"Fine," he said and lied down. A few minutes passed. "So," he said trying to change the subject. "How's life back on Earth?" Ichigo made a quiet hissing noise.

"It's great," she mumbled. "Just great." Kish nodded then shuddered.

"And Aouyama?" he reluctantly asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I couldn't care less." she said. Kisshu's ears perked up.

'Finally.' he thought. 'She could,' Kish sat up and shook his head.

"No." he whispered to himself.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing." he said quickly. "What happened?" he asked. Ichigo rolled onto her back and sighed.

"Deep Blue was still in him, well technically he was always Deep Blue. Everything he ever did or said was a lie or a trick. Even the battle with him and you guys was a trick." she said. Kisshu looked shocked.

"Why didn't you contact us?" he asked. Ichigo sat up.

"We tried. But Deep Blue managed to block our signal. We almost didn't survive and as for Masaya." Ichigo's eyes began to water. "He's dead." A tear rolled down her cheek. Kisshu stared at Ichigo sadly and wrapped an arm around her. Ichigo buried her face in Kisshu's shoulder and sobbed softly. Kish tensed. His left shoulder had never completely healed from the Blue Knight's sword. He glared at his injury and held Ichigo tighter.

The door opened. "Ichigo-oneechan," said Pudding walking in. "Mint-oneechan and Zakuro-oneesan are here now na-no," she paused seeing the two. "Is Pudding interrupting something na-no-da?" she asked.

Ichigo jumped up, tripped, and fell flat on her butt. She grimaced and wiped her eyes. "Nope." she said. Kish sighed and stood up.

"Come on." he said taking her hand and helping her to her feet, well, foot actually.

"Thanks." she grumbled. Kish smiled.

"Anytime Koneko-chan, anytime." he said. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she said. Pudding crossed her arms. "Oh, yea." said Ichigo. "What was it Pudding?" Pudding glared at them.

"Pudding was just telling you that Mint-oneechan and Zakuro-oneesan are here now na-no-da." she said. Ichigo nodded.

"Alright, then let's go see them." she looked at Kish.

"What?" he asked. Ichigo glared at him. "Oh, right." he said.

"Stupid Cyniclon." she mumbled. They teleported to the front door. Pudding remained in the room.

"This is going nicely na-no-da." she said.

**Ichigo: Oh great, Pudding and Tart are up to something.**

**Lettuce: Aren't they always?**

**ServerDown 2671: Hush, you'll find out later.**

**Mint: It took you long enough to write this.**

**ServerDown 2671: I've been busy with school, several other stories to work on, and this other guy wants my help with a story and I've been trying to make the chapters longer.**

**Mint: Stop complaining.**

**Ichigo: Mint, shut up.**

**Mint: What did I say?**

**Lettuce: (sigh)**


	3. Chapter 3

(I found this in my computer. Made it like a year ago or something. Not sure if I already posted it. I'll edit later. I'm busy right now but i just got an email with someone going "Update!" and I was just "do i have more chapters? I think I remember making one.")****

**ServerDown 2671: *Yawn* Weeeell, I think it's about time I posted the next chapter don't you?  
Mint: Where the hell have you been?!  
Ichigo: Yea! It's been over a year!  
Pudding: Pudding is disappointed in you na-no-da.  
ServerDown 2671: Well, I uh…  
Mint: No excuses this time!  
ServerDown 2671: I'm really sorry guys, I just sorta lost interest. You know how obsessions come and go.  
Ichigo: So then what convinced you to come back so suddenly?  
ServerDown 2671: Reviews…?  
Mint: Seriously?  
ServerDown 2671: They were just so positive and made me feel good…and then terrible for leaving.  
Ichigo: Are you at least going to continue the fic now?  
ServerDown 2671: Yes! I promise!  
Ichigo: Don't promise. You obviously won't be able to keep it.  
ServerDown 2671: *sniff***

"Stupid Cyniclons." mumbled Ichigo. Kish grinned and Pudding watched as the two teleported into the kitchen. Pudding smiled.

"This is going very well na-no-da." she said. Tart teleported into the room.

"Do you think we went too far on the prank?" he asked? Pudding shook her head.

"No na-no-da." she said. "It looks like it's bringing Ichigo-oneechan and Kisshu-oniichan closer together na-no-da." Tart nodded.

"So what now?" he asked. "Pai's mad so if we prank him he'll know that it's us and get even angrier." he grumbled. Pudding scratched her head before her face lit up with excitement.

"How about we bring Ichigo-oneechan and Kisshu-oniichan even more closer together na-no-da?" she asked. Tart crossed his arms.

"You're kidding right?" he asked in disbelief. Pudding shook her head.

"No na-no-da." she said. "It'll be fun and they would both be happier. You remember what happened to Masaya na-no-da." Tart rolled his eyes at the thought of his own brother and the cat-hag together. He looked at Pudding and his expression softened at the sight of her brown eyes sparkling in the morning light.

"Fine." he said. "What do you want to do?" Pudding grinned at his response. Suddenly she took on a serious face and stared at Tart. "What?" he asked.

"How good are you at manipulating animal DNA?" she asked. Tart gave her a puzzled look and stared at Pudding for a few seconds.

"What do you," he started. Pudding winked at him. "Oh," Tart said, starting to realize what his monkey-friend was planning. He laughed at the thought. "This'll be fun." he said.

INSERT LINE HERE

Ichigo and Kisshu teleported into the kitchen. Kish let go of Ichigo's hand as she tried to hop across the floor on one foot. With some effort she successfully managed to make it to the door. Stopping to catch her breath and regain her balance she opened it and looked out.

"Where are they?" she asked aloud. Mint tapped Ichigo on the shoulder from behind her. "NYAAAAAAA!" she screamed and jumped. Mint sighed and looked up. Ichigo had attached herself to the ceiling. Lettuce and Kish walked into the front room.

"Mint," said Lettuce. "Where is Ichigo?" she asked. Mint pointed upwards. Both Lettuce and Kish looked up. Kisshu immediately burst out laughing.

"I'm not gone for five minutes," he said. "And you've already done something crazy." he chuckled. Ichigo's ears and tail were out with her right foot dangling off the ceiling. Ichigo hissed.

"She scared me!" she said staring at Mint angrily. Mint nodded.

"I can see that." she said. Kish walked to the other side of the room and stared at Ichigo.

"I see London." he said. Ichigo frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"And France," he continued. Ichigo shrieked and attempted to cover herself. Instead she fell to the ground.

"Owww." she said. Kish shook his head.

"You never cease to amaze me Koneko-chan." he said. Ichigo rubbed the back of her neck.

"Shut up." she muttered. "At least I'm not a pervert." Kisshu grinned.

"Touché." he said and tossed her cellphone to her. Ichigo caught her phone and glared at him.

"How did you get this, and what did you do to it?" she asked menacingly. Kish shrugged.

"Nothing." he said. Ichigo flipped through her pictures and sighed. She tossed the phone to Lettuce. Mint walked over to her and looked at the list of pictures. The first one consisted of a teenage boy with green hair making a peace sign, then sticking his tongue out, then imitating a cat, then making a kissy face etc. Mint whistled.

"That's a lot of selfies." she said. Ichigo shook her head and pointed to the other side of the house.

"Out," she said. "Now." Kish shrugged again and teleported. "Oh my god I hate him." she mumbled snatching her cell phone from Lettuce and Mint who were still mesmerized by the amount of poses one boy could come up with in such a short amount of time.

INSERT LINE HERE

Pudding and Tart sat in Tart's room.

"Did you finish it na-no-da?" she asked. Taruto held up a small bag of powder.

"Yea, it's ready." he said. Pudding held it up to her face and opened it. "Wait!" shouted Tart snatching the bag.

"What na-no-da?" Pudding asked. Tart closed the bag.

"Don't breath it in." he said. "It'll infuse you." Pudding nodded and then jumped on him.

"Taru-taru-chan saved Pudding again na-no-da!" she squealed happily. Tart pushed her away.

"Would you cut that out?!" he yelled.

INSERT LINE HERE


End file.
